villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Lance
Black Lance is one of the Ten Terrors and an antagonist from Power Rangers Mystic Force. He was voiced by Derek Judge. History After the Master was sealed again by Leanbow, Necrolai found her way into the sanctum of the Ten Terrors. They confronted her and when she told them of what had transpired, Black Lance and the other Terrors went to the surface world to make themselves know. Sculpin introduced them and the rangers confronted the Terrors in the Manticore Megazord. But when they attacked, Black Lance blocked their strike with his shield, before bringing down their Megazord with only one attack from his lance. Black Lance went on to watch the other Terrors battles with the rangers, until Sculpin discovered that Leanbow was preventing the Master’s return. Deciding that the Rules of Darkness had to be broken if they were to bring Octomus back, Sculpin commanded Black Lance to aid Megahorn in his battle with the rangers. He planned that if Leanbow saw the rangers were overwhelmed, he would appear and Black Lance said his steeds could use the exercise. He went to the surface world, despite Megahorn not wanting help and managed to overwhelm the Manticore Megazord with his chariot. But before Black Lance could finish the Rangers, Leanbow appeared in his Knight Wolf Centaur form and attacked. The two began fighting and eventually, Leanbow managed to cut off one the wheels of Black Lance’s chariot, making it crash. The Terror then took on Leanbow’s Centaurus Wolf Megazord form, but eventually the knight teleported the two of them back to the Underworld with Black Lance swearing revenge. Later when the Master’s spirit had been reclaimed from Leanbow, Black Lance offered his body for Octomus to use as a vessel. After Itassis chose not to serve the Master any longer, Sculpin and Black Lance confronted her, destroying her for being disloyal. The two then went to fight the Rangers with Black Lance bringing down their Megazord yet again. Sculpin then took Udonna to the Underworld, leaving Black Lance to finish the rangers off. However Nick, regaining his determination, managed to beat down the Terror using his Battlizer before the rangers destroyed him with their Mystic Spell seal. Enemies *Nick Russell *Daggeron *Xander Bly *Vida "V" Rocca *Madison "Maddie" Rocca *Charlie "Chip" Thorn *Fire Heart *Koragg *Leanbow *Udonna Powers and Abilities Black Lance is extremely powerful and wields a lance and an extremely strong shield in battle, but sometimes uses a sword as well. He can fire energy blasts from his lance and uses a powerful war chariot pulled by two war steeds resembling Catastros. Like all the Terrors, Black Lance can change his size from human sized to gigantic. Trivia *Black Lance’s counterpart from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, which was adapted into Mystic Force, was Hades God Sleipnir. *Black Lance seems to act as Sculpin's right-hand man. *He is one of the few monsters who managed to take down the Megazords twice without defeat. *He is the last Terror to be destroyed by the rangers. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Fighters